Breathe
by chele20035
Summary: A tragic accident leaves Katniss a precious gift, her niece Abby. Moving back home gives her a new life full of second chances as she meets her a old love, Peeta Mellark. This was part of the fundraiser mores2sl... katniss/peeta, modern AU


Hello!

This is what I had written for my dearest Sohypothecially and for the fund raiser mores2sl. We were raising money for Hope for Caroline, an organization dedicated to help fight the childhood cancer known as DIPG.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Abigail Elaine! We are late for dance! Where are you?" Katniss watches her three-year-old niece run into the living room dragging her pink ballet bag behind her.

"We can't be late Kitty!"

She looks down to see that Abby's little crocs are on, her face is kind of clean and her blonde curls are escaping her messy baby bun. "Well we shouldn't be late, but sometimes you just can't help it."

"You just can't," her little voice echoes.

Katniss sweeps her up and pulls the front door shut behind them. On the way to her Jeep, she presses a kiss on Abby's neck, making the little one giggle, "Me walk, Kitty."

She props her on her hip and opens the back door. Abby climbs into her car seat, wiggles into the shoulder straps. Katniss helps her finish buckling and then presses a kiss to her chubby cheek. "I know you can, but sometimes I just want to hold you. Is that ok, Abby-kins?"

"No!"

"No?" Katniss echoes, as she watches a scowl, that so closely mirrors her own appear on Abby's face.

"Go dance now?"

Katniss leans in and plants another kiss before she says, "Yes, are you ready?"

Abby nods, and Katniss closes the door. She climbs into the driver's seat blinking back tears as bittersweet longing, reminds her of so much they have lost lately.

Kpkpkpkp

The Bradford pears starting to bloom, line the street where they now live. But Katniss' heartache is so palpable, she doesn't even see them. She has to fight the overwhelming urge to crawl back into her bed daily. Many times, taking care of Abby is the only reason why she even tries.

Blindly, she drives to the dance studio which is only a couple of minutes away. Katniss pulls up into the crowded parking lot, and squeezes into the very last spot. By the time she has Abby out, and shuts the door, there are several other parents exiting with their little ones too.

Abby skips beside her and they hustle across the parking lot and into the crowded waiting area. Katniss leads her to a not-so-crowded corner and sits on the floor. Abby is already digging in her bag and pulls out the sweet little white ballet shoes. Katniss helps her slip them on, and tucks her slip-on-shoes away.

She stays on the floor and pulls her niece to her feet. Instead of the nervousness she had the first time they came, Abby is so excited that she bounces. She throws her little arms around her aunt's neck and giggles, "Me dance now?"

Katniss exhales into her niece's embrace. Somehow, her little arms chase away the grief, when it should be her helping her little one. When Ms. Jill opens the door, Katniss kisses Abby on the cheek before she scoots into the studio.

Still sitting on the floor, Katniss pulls out her cell. She doesn't even have a chance to turn it on, when a dusty pair of white tennis shoes appears next to her. Her eyes take in a white pair of equally dusty pants, she stops looking when a whiff of flour and bread brings back too many memories. Without realizing she is doing it, she leans in to get a closer look. Is that flour?

The leg shifts, and the tennis shoe nudges her thigh snapping her out of her daze. "Watch out," Katniss grumbles.

"Oh crap! Did I step on you?" A familiar baritone she hasn't heard in years, reaches her ears.

She lumbers to her feet and after tugging her shirt down she meets the eyes belonging to the deep voice. "Peeta?" She chokes out, trying to breathe around the weight that just sat on her chest.

"Katniss?" He croaks, looking as stunned as she is. "What are you doing here?"

She looks down so he won't see the struggle on her face. "Prim- I have Prim and Cato's daughter now."

She sees his hand out of the corner of her eye, and for a moment, she doesn't think he is going to touch her, but then he lays his hand on her arm. She closes her eyes and wills herself not to remember how he felt so long ago. His raspy voice flows over her sore heart, "The wreck, I tried to come to the funeral— wait, you're back?"

She nods, blinking fast to keep her tears from falling. "They were living in Mom and Dad's old house." She guesses that he already knows that, but she continues anyway glad that her voice doesn't crack like she expects it to. "I figured it would be easier for Abby for me to move back instead of taking her to Tennessee." She pauses for a moment, letting herself look into his Carolina blue eyes- "Thank you for the primroses you sent." Don't cry now, not here, she begs herself. "Abby and I planted them last week. She loved them when I explained to her what they were."

He smiles and runs his long graceful fingers through those damn blond curls, that can still make her heart flip in her chest. "I would've come to help if you needed me to."

It's then, seeing his sheepish smile, she remembers that he is married now. To Belle, of all people. The perfect valedictorian, perfect cheerleader, perfect smile, perfect teeth, sweet-to-everyone-she-meets-Belle.

Why does she want to smack her and pull all of her hair out?

"How is Belle?" She asks. Peeta's face twists into a grimace before he schools his features back into a neutral mask.

He clears his throat, "She's fine. She is out of town visiting friends, so I brought Callie to her first dance lesson."

"I was wondering why you were here." She walks over to the window where parents can watch if they want to. "Which one is she?"

A proud smile appears as he points to a little girl standing by Abby in the front, all dressed in pink. "That's Callie."

Katniss smiles. "That's Abby she's talking to." They watch the two little blonde girls who have their heads together.

"She looks like Prim," he whispers. "How is she doing?

His gentle inquiry makes her heart flip. "She doesn't understand, half the time, she still asks when are Mommy and Daddy coming home. Hell, I don't understand either."

Peeta murmurs, "I know it hasn't been easy for either one of you."

She shakes head, but doesn't say anything, afraid that she will start crying. These days, only her pillow knows how much she cries. She doesn't have a chance to respond, when his phone starts ringing. He scowls at the phone, then looks up at her. "Can I—"

Katniss nods. "Go ahead. I'll watch out for her."

He quietly offers, "Thank you," before he heads to the door. Alone with her thoughts, a wistful smile appears when she remembers sharing her coloring pencils with him in first grade. She sighs when she remembers cruising town with him. Her lips tingle when she remembers how his lips felt against hers.

She stops herself from remembering that awful night.

Thankfully, little girls come out of the classroom bringing her back to the present. Abby has Callie by the hand and brings her over to her aunt. "Kitty, this Callie."

Katniss crouches down and smiles. "Hello Callie, I'm Abby's Aunt Katniss."

Eyes, the same Carolina blue search the room. "Daddy?"

Abby lets go of her new friend's hand and gets her shoes out. "Callie shoes, Kitty?"

Katniss pats Callie on the back, trying to calm her quivering lip. "Your Daddy had a phone call so he went outside to talk." She turns the little girl around so she can look out the glass door. "See? There he is. Let's get your shoes so we can go see him."

Callie stares at Peeta, not taking her eyes off of him. "No shoes."

Katniss takes her hand and then Abby's in the other. "Let's go see if he's ready to go then."

They push the door open and Katniss hears Peeta hissing into the phone, "Not now. Damn it, Belle. When will you be home?" A long silence, then he barks into his cell, "Well, then I'll see you when you finally come home. Don't be upset if you find the locks changed."

He looks her way, and flushes red. Their gazes are locked as he doesn't even look at the screen again as he slides it in his pocket. Callie runs to him, catching him around his knees. He looks much older than their twenty-eight years when he smiles weakly and says, "Hey, Baby Girl. How was dance?"

Callie grins happy to see him. "Daddy, that Abby. Play?"

Katniss is ready to cut in, but Peeta answers her first, "Not today baby. Mama isn't coming home tonight, so we need to go cook supper." He holds out his arms for her and she jumps right into them. Katniss isn't sure why her heart clenches when she sees their blonde heads together, but it does.

"Ok, Daddy," Callie sighs. Abby slides her hand in Katniss' and squeezes tight.

"We'll see you next week?" Peeta asks, his voice hopeful.

Katniss nods. "We'll be here. Come on Abby-kins." The Everdeen's walk to their Jeep, and Katniss can tell that something is bothering her niece. Once Abby is in her seat, and Katniss buckles her up, Katniss asks, "What's a matter, sweet one?"

Abby's little lip quivers and Katniss unbuckles her quickly, so she can pull her into her arms. "When will my Mama and Daddy be home?" Abby sobs.

"Oh, baby," Katniss' tears join hers. She doesn't know what to say, so she shuts the back door and sits there with Abby in her lap. When she can half-way speak again, Katniss reminds her, "Mama and Daddy are in heaven. We'll see them again one day. Right now though, it's me and you. Will you let me take care of you?"

Abby nods against her shoulder. "Love you, Kitty."

Katniss kisses her temple. "I love you too. Let's go home, ok?"

Abby climbs back into her seat, and Katniss turns them towards home.

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta wasn't at dance the next week.

Or the next-

Or even the next.

When Katniss asks Ms. Jill about them, she shrugs her shoulders before another little girl demands her attention. Katniss waits impatiently. Finally, Ms. Jill says, "He called and apologized. And that Callie will have to try dance another time, maybe next year."

Katniss walks out of the classroom and sits back on the bench. One of the mom's leans over and whispers, "I was in the bakery the other day. I heard that she left him."

Katniss blinks a couple of times, speechless.

Belle left Peeta? She is trying to wrap her mind around that as she pulls out her cell. She searches for Mellark bakery and quickly finds the website. She hasn't been in the bakery since high school. There was no reason to after they had that big fight. He left for college, which happened to be the same one that Belle had chosen. She wonders, not for the first time how long it took Belle to get her hooks into Peeta. After all, her golden all-star ex was every girl's crush back then. She left too, only to come back during holidays to visit Prim.

Prim had called her just to tell her that Peeta and Belle was moving back to take over the bakery from his retiring parents who left the mountains for Florida.

When her phone stops loading, she searches through the different tabs. She pushes the about us and when nothing but a picture of the inside of the bakery shows up, where before it was a picture of the three of them. "He must have taken that part down?" she whispers to herself. "I hope they're alright."

Kpkpkpkp

Spring has sprung. In an effort to get them out of the house, Katniss has been taking Abby along with her on some easy hikes. What started off as a lark in high school, is now Katniss' full time job of leading hiking tours through the state parks surrounding them. And not for the first time, she's glad.

Katniss hangs up her cell from the new client and finishes writing down the details in her calendar. She sits back in what is now her office, that used to be the den. Not for the first time, she can't help but to wonder what her parents, and even Prim would think if they could see her now.

Would she make them proud? Or sad for barely making it out of bed some days?

Now that she has moved back home, she can finally fulfill the second part of her dream of having a storefront. She rubs the pang that runs through her heart. If it wasn't for the insurance money from Prim and Cato, she never would have been able to do it.

"It's to take care of Abby. They would want me to do this," she reassures herself despite her stomach churning. Why does she feel so guilty? She is now able to keep Abby with her while she works like Prim would have wanted, with Madge or Annie baby-sitting when she needs them.

She closes her calendar and sets her pen down. The picture of Prim and Cato on their wedding day with her on one side and Mom and Dad on the other, stares back at her. Her elbows land on her desk and her fingers find her temples. "Don't let me fuck up your daughter," she begs the golden couple in the picture. Her tears come easy, and she doesn't try to stop them.

Little footsteps running down the old hardwood floor of the hallway alerts her that she is about to have company. She wipes her eyes before Abby's little blonde head pops around the corner.

"Kitty!" Abby greets her.

Katniss opens her arms and her niece climbs into her lap. She plants several kisses on chubby cheeks, until Abby squeals. "Let's go somewhere."

The three-year-old wiggles out of her arms. "Me get bear," Abby says as she runs back down the hall.

Katniss lifts her arms over her head and stretches. She shoots one last look at the golden couple, and grabs her purse. Abby meets her in the hallway with her well-loved teddy bear and together, they go out to the Jeep.

When everyone is buckled up and Katniss is backing up, Abby sings, "Kitty!"

Katniss smiles, loving Abby's new game. She sings back, "Abby-kins!"

"Kitty!"

"Abby-kins!"

"Luv you," she chirps back.

Katniss' heart swells with love for her Abby-kins. "Love you too, sweet girl." She pulls into the parking space on Main Street and turns off the Jeep. The empty store front beckons her. It will be a big gamble to open, but she having a brick and mortar storefront compared to just internet sales will be a big boost to the business plus lots of storage for the items she has to ship.

She looks at the other shops lining Main Street. There is the furniture store, Cinna's beauty shop, and Mellark bakery. She can't seem to take her eyes off of it, as she wonders if he is in there.

"Kitty!" Abby interrupts her thoughts.

She jumps and looks back at her. "Hold your horses."

Abby's little face scowls with what could only be confusion. "Me have no horses, Kitty."

Katniss can't help but to chuckle as she climbs out. While she opens the door, Abby chirps again, "No horses, Kitty."

"I know, silly." Katniss teases her niece. She unbuckles Abby and helps the child down. "Where we going?"

Katniss sets her down, and takes her little hand. "Come on," she says with a smile. She leads them to the door, Abby's eyes widen and her mouth forms a perfect O. Katniss can't help but to smile. "Let's go in."

Abby waits for the door to open, and then peers inside from the sidewalk. The corners are dark, but there is enough light from the big ceiling to floor windows in the front to chase the shadows away. Once Abby sees that it's empty, she still walks in carefully. "Kitty?" she questions.

Katniss walks in behind her, and shuts the door. She flips on the lights, and the small space welcomes them with antique hardwood floors and the sky blue paint on the walls. The hanging old fashioned lights just adds to the atmosphere. "This is going to be our store. Kitty is going to start selling camping stuff, and this is where I'll arrange for the hiking tours." The little girl looks confused, so she sweeps Abby up in her arms to steal a wiggly kiss. "This will be our work."

Understanding dawns on Abby's sweet face. "Me work too?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You will come to work too."

Abby squeal of delight, makes Katniss giggle only to be interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. Both of them stop and look through the window. Katniss' heart flips while Abby squirms, for standing there, with a familiar box is Peeta Mellark.

Abby watches as Katniss opens the door and waves him in. "Hello, Peeta."

He offers her a shy smile. "I saw you come in." He looks around the empty space. "Is it yours now?"

She can't help her small smile. "It is." She takes a deep breath, while little arms hug her legs tight. She looks down and scratches the top of her niece's head. "And Abby can come to work too!"

Peeta smiles down at the little girls who is hiding her face behind her Aunt's legs. "Hello, Abby. I guess you don't remember me? I'm Callie's daddy."

"Where's Callie at today?" Katniss asks.

"She is at preschool," Peeta answers then adds wistfully, "I wish she could stay with me all the time at the bakery."

Katniss looks down in time to see Abby steal a glance at Peeta. She reaches down to touch the top of Abby's head. "You remember Callie, don't you? One of the little girls from dance?"

Abby hides her face again and mutters, "No."

Katniss looks sheepish as she meets Peeta's eyes. He smiles instead. "She's three. Trust me, I understand."

"Maybe you can help me then?" Katniss can't believe those words just came out of her mouth. She wants to take them back, but something inside her propels her to continue, "I worry—"

Peeta steps forward touching her arm. "It's hard to take care of them, even when you've always had them. You took over for Prim and Cato. It's going to be hard getting used to one another. But I know that you can do it. Yes, you are family, and there will be hard days." He looks down at Abby who is watching him with big silver eyes, just like her aunt. "But trust me, the good outweighs the bad, every time."

He has always been her safe place, so when the tears come, she doesn't realize that they are falling down her cheeks. He doesn't say anything, but wraps his arms around her instead. They don't stay that way for long, because Abby starts tugging on her jeans. "Up, Kitty."

She steps away, unable to meet his gaze as she sweeps Abby up. He offers her the Mellark bakery box. "I'm assuming cheese buns are still your favorite?"

She nods, wiping her tears on her long shirt sleeves. "Abby, I bet you will like them, too. Thank you for bring them, Peeta."

He ducks his head, and takes a deep breath. "If you need any help, any at all. With this," he motions to the rest of the room. "Or with Abby, well just let me know."

"Are you sure?" she asks hesitantly.

He nods and smiles that mega-watt smile again. "What do you need?"

Kpkpkpkp

Summer is high in the sky when Peeta screws in the final bracket. He and Gale lift the shelf into place while Katniss and Madge stand back to admire their handiwork. "I don't think it's quite level—" Madge starts.

The rag that was in her husband's back pocket interrupts her as it hits her in the face. She sputters, and Katniss has to cover her mouth to keep her giggle from escaping. She turns and heads to the back of the not-so-empty store to grab the other shelf for them.

Katniss picks up one end of the board, a moment later the load is instantly lighter, for Peeta is there picking up the other end. She doesn't have a chance to say anything, because Annie is walking in the back door with Abby.

"Be careful, Abby-shortcakes." Katniss calls out as Abby leads the way back to the front.

"Me is!" Abby answers as Annie hangs on to her.

Katniss and Peeta stop in front of Madge and Gale. Gale has Madge in a headlock, messing up her messy bun. She is trying to get away when everyone hears her mumble, "For the love of God, Gale Hawthorne! Let me go if you ever want to get—"

Gale lets her go, and somehow covers her mouth before she finishes her sentence. Madge's eyes widen when she spots Abby. She starts to say something, but has to move Gale's hand first. "Hello Abby! What are you doing?"

The three-year-old looks at the adults around and puts her hands on her hips. "Why no done yet? My Kitty needs shelves."

The men grin, while the ladies swallow a chuckle. Katniss reaches for her niece. "Come on, you. Did you eat lunch?"

Abby nods. "Me and Annie had bolony 'wiches."

"You didn't want a chocolate 'wich?"

Abby shakes her head and scowls. "No. I like bolony 'wiches now."

Katniss nods as she leads Abby into what will be her office. "That's good to know. What kind of 'wich will you like next week? Do you know yet?"

Abby shrugs. "Annie has a butter 'wich. It was good."

Katniss pauses for a moment wondering what Abby was talking about. "Oh! Did Annie eat a Peanut butter sandwich?"

Abby has gone to her little table and chairs over in the corner. Exasperated, she sighs, "Me said that, Kitty. Annie had a 'butter 'wich."

Katniss swallows her giggle. The last time she even chuckled at something Abby said, the little one stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. Just like her mother used to. In all seriousness, Katniss replies, "Well, I'll make sure I have bologna and 'butter."

Abby looks around and wonders, "Callie? Her come play?"

Katniss nods. "I did. Let's go ask her Daddy, ok?"

Abby leads the way back to the front. As soon as they enter, all the adults stop talk and watch Abby. Which in turn makes her go back to hiding behind her aunt. Katniss just pats her on the back and asks, "Hey, Peeta. Where's Callie?"

He ducks his head and fumbles with the screwdriver he was holding. "She's at Delly's with Belle."

"Oh," Annie breathes. "Is Belle not working at the bakery anymore?"

Peeta shakes his head. "He- heck," He quickly changes his word choice. "I may as well tell you. Belle left me."

Katniss' head whirls. Who in their right mind would leave Peeta-fucking-Mellark? Her thoughts stop when she hears him continue, "She left me for Delly."

Katniss whispers, "Oh sugar smacks."

Gale murmurs, "Oh shit."

Annie mutters, "Oh damn."

Madge mumbles, "Oh fuck."

Peeta nods. "Yeah I was surprised too. I mean in the past year she just didn't seem interested anymore—"

Katniss clears her throat getting his attention. He meets her gaze and she nods at Abby, who is looking at him with an owl like expression as she peeks from around the leg she is still attached to.

Gale slaps his back. "Man, that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that." Madge steps close to give him a half hug, while Annie gives him a full one. She mutters something in his ear, but Katniss can't hear what she says because Abby is trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Abby?"

"What's-a-matter?"

Katniss looks back at him, and she can see his sorrow. "He's sad, sweetie." Then to her amazement, Abby leaves her hiding spot and goes to Peeta. The adults get out of her way and she tugs on Peeta's jeans. When he looks down, Abby holds her hands up. He gives her that heart-breaking smile and sweeps the little girl up into his arms. Katniss hears her say, "I know sad too." And wrap her arms around Peeta's neck. Peeta returns the hug, while everyone else wipes their tears from Abby being so sweet.

Kpkpkpkp

Annie: Met a new guy last night. He's wonderful.

Katniss: Where?

Annie: The store. I met him in the baking aisle.

Katniss: He bakes?

Annie: He has a thing for sugar cubes? I don't know. If that's all that is wrong with him, I can handle that.

Katniss snorts, causing some of the moms waiting with her to glance at her puzzled. She doesn't get a chance to reply back when Peeta, a little out of breath probably from carrying Callie, comes rushing into the dance studio. Callie already has her shoes on so Peeta takes her straight to the door and nudges her in. He closes the door behind her, and backs up.

There is always an empty spot by her, so Katniss waves. "Peeta."

He looks around, and she can see his features relax when he sees her. "Katniss," he says as he walks over to her. "Can I—"

She flips her purse so it's on the other side of her and he sits down in its place on the floor by her. They look at one another for a long moment and then, they both smile at the same time. "You brought Callie back," she says.

He nods. Since Katniss has been working so close to the bakery, he's been bringing Callie over when he has her. He helps her to stock, while the little girls ride Abby's tricycle and princess scooter around the store. They've talked some, but it's been mostly about Abby and Callie.

"Yeah, Belle and Delly are going on a trip this weekend."

Katniss isn't sure what to say, but she feels like she needs to say something, but all she can manage is, "Oh?"

He nods, looks defeated. "I got the divorce papers today."

"That was quick," Katniss says.

"She used her cousin's address in Georgia. It only takes a month there."

He won't meet her gaze, but stares blankly out the window instead. She bumps into his shoulder, getting his attention. "It could be worse."

He blinks slowly, and there is a ghost of a smile when he asks, "How?"

"She could have moved to a commune and changed her name to Buttercup."

He smirks, she rolls her eyes, and together they laugh. Katniss knows that everyone is watching them, for once, she doesn't care. She just knows that it's good to see him smile again.

She nudges him again. "No really. It's over. You have Callie, and that's the best part of her."

He exhales loudly, and then smiles. It's a small smile, she has to search her memory trying to remember if she's seen that one before. He brushes her shoulder scattering her thoughts and his touch makes her heart stutter. She returns his smile, and breathes him in.

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss hangs up the last sleeping bag and turns to Abby who is zooming by her on the tricycle. "Are you ready, Baby Girl?"

Abby plants her feet bringing her to a stop. "Candy?

"No, silly girl," Katniss chuckles as she looks around at the tents piled on the shelves so neatly, the hiking boots lined up in their boxes, numbers all in a row. Even the plates and silverware, that Abby loves to play with are, for the moment, all stacked uniformly. "It's almost time for our grand opening."

"Oh," Abby replies, and then goes back to her path around the shelves. Katniss shakes her head and looks around the store again. It's still hard to believe that it's finally open.

She hears the front door jingle and Abby squeals, "Callie here!"

Katniss walks over and loves how both girls are on either side of the glass jumping up and down, ready for their playdate. "Callie!" Abby squeals.

Katniss turns the old fashioned dead bolt. She steps out of the way, while little girls collide and Peeta enters slowly behind them. The girls run to the back hall where the toys are stored. Katniss looks around, everything is ready for tomorrow. She can just see the girls making a mess when Peeta volunteers, "Why don't we go back to the bakery? You have everything ready—"

Katniss doesn't even let him finish. "Yes! Abby! Callie! Let's go to the bakery!"

Thunderous footsteps come back. "Abby coming me house?" Callie exclaims.

Abby jumps up and down. "Me going Callie's house!"

Katniss smiles. "Let me go get my purse and lock the back door." Their voices are muffled as she walks away from them. She grabs her purse and pulls the back door closed. She pulls the bar down, and turns off the lights.

She approaches them and hears Peeta saying, "Are you two hungry?" When she hears Abby's excited, "Yes!" She has to swear softly under her breath. She forgot that it was so late on this hot summer day.

"I forgot about supper," Katniss admits.

Peeta smiles. "Well it's good that I made chicken."

"Oh that sounds good," Katniss admits. "What else did you fix?" she asks while everyone goes ahead of her so she can lock the door. It's early evening, and the sun is still high in the sky.

Peeta grabs Callie's hand and she grabs Abby's. She can hear the chuckle in his voice, "I have French fries, grilled vegetables, and I grabbed a peach cobbler from downstairs."

They walk side-by-side towards the bakery. "Thank you, Peeta," she says as she sneaks a side glance at him, wondering when did he grow so much more handsome. He was cute in high school, but now that they are both twenty-eight, he is beautiful.

"Katniss?" His magical voice breaks into her thoughts and from the way he is looking at her, he must have said something before that.

The heat gathers in her cheeks and she sheepishly says, "Sorry, I was thinking about the shop."

He nods and gives her a knowing smile. Oh crud, did he figure it out? But he says, "I do that, too." He leads them to the still open bakery. "Come on in."

They enter and Katniss can't help but to inhale. Wonderful yeast tickles her nose making her mouth water. "It yummy, Kitty," says Abby.

"It does. This is where Peeta works."

Abby lets go of her hand and walks over to the display case with the cupcakes and cakes. Katniss feels a warm hand envelop her elbow and it's not until Peeta hands her a Kleenex that she realizes that she is crying. Abby and Callie's excited tones reach her ears, but all she sees is Prim standing there asking Daddy if she can have the cupcake with primroses on it.

He pulls her closer making her want to sob. Instead, she wipes her eyes. She does return his hug reminding herself how good he feels. Damn, she's missed him.

When she finally looks up, she meets the gaze of a young girl behind the counter. She steps away from Peeta and looks towards the little girls. "Come on, Abby. Don't get the glass dirty."

"It's alright, Katniss. We wipe them down every night." She finally looks up only to see that he isn't even looking at her but at the young lady. "Rue, this is Katniss Everdeen. She's opening "The Great Escape" across the street."

Rue smiles at them. "I love that name! When is your opening day?"

Katniss can't help but to smile even through what's left of her tears. "Tomorrow."

Rue and Peeta exchange a look that she can't read. He looks like he might say something, but Callie demands his attention, "Daddy! We want cupcake!"

She will never admit how her heart melts when she sees him smile at his daughter. When he smiles the same way at Abby, she tells herself that it's only because she is his daughter's friend. She doesn't hope or anything silly like that, that he might just simply like the orphaned little girl. Or the little girl's aunt.

"How about if we pick one out, then after we eat—"

Callie grabs Abby. "Me helped!"

Abby's eyes widen. "Me want to cook!"

Peeta tries to get their attention, but they keep on chattering. Katniss scratches the top of Abby's head, getting the little one's attention. "You need to listen to Peeta."

Abby's mouth snaps shut and she turns her attention to him. Callie quiets and copies her friend. Peeta gives her a grateful smile. "Let's pick out a cupcake, then we will go upstairs to finish cooking. Then you can have your cupcakes."

Both of the little girls' nod excitedly. Callie follows Peeta round the counter with Abby close behind. Katniss can't help but to think how much Prim would love seeing her little girl right now, looking into the same case she did when she was little.

"Katniss?" Peeta's worried voice breaks into her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She tries to calm her grief enough to get her to a bathroom, somewhere. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Peeta nods, and she can tell that he is watching her, trying to figure out what happened. "Let's go on upstairs. Callie, you lead the way."

"What Daddy?" She asks.

"Take Abby to the door to the apartment, please."

She nods with a huge grin. " 'om Abby. You can play in my room!"

The girls take off through the kitchen, and Peeta says to Rue, "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

Rue gives him a mock salute. "Yes, Boss!"

Katniss follows Peeta through the kitchen and up a flight of steps. The girls are already there bouncing on the wide top step. "Open the door, Daddy!"

Peeta reaches above them and turns the knob. When they were in elementary school, this is where Peeta's family lived until Mr. Mellark bought Mrs. Mellark the big house in Beaver Dam. That was about the time they graduated High School. It's this house that Peeta took Katniss

to dinner so long ago.

The door swings open to a cozy but open room. Callie grabs Abby's hand. " 'om on."

Peeta calls after them, "We are going to eat in a minute!"

"K, Daddy!"

Peeta turns back to her. "The bathroom is just through there."

"Thank you, Peeta."

She goes to walk by him, but he stops her with a touch. "You know, I'm here if you need me."

His words, his concern touches the places she's been trying to hide from. Her tears come fast, much quicker than she would have thought they would have. He steps close but doesn't pull her into his arms like she wants him to. Instead he cups her face and kisses her tears away. "Oh, Katniss. It's so hard to be brave."

She nods, and pulls him close. His arms go around her, with his lips kissing the top of her head—this is what she needs. All these weeks, months of worry and grief don't fade away, but here in his arms, it feels like she just might make it after all.

Kpkpkpkp

"Are you sure it's not too deep?"

Madge shakes her head. "We will be right here with them. The pool is only 12 inches deep, don't fill it up all the way."

Katniss nods. "About halfway then?"

Madge, who knows her so well, throws her arm around Katniss' shoulders. "Abby will be alright. We won't let anything happen to her."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"No, you are basically a first time parent. It's alright to worry, but don't be afraid to let her fall either." Madge gives her a squeeze and runs back into the old Everdeen house while Katniss ponders on her friend's words. She doesn't have much time alone with her thoughts when Annie comes through her back gate with who could only be her new boyfriend.

It's Labor Day, and Madge along with Annie decided just last week that since it was still too hot to go to the lake, so they will have a cookout instead. Katniss still isn't sure how it ended up at her house. She vaguely remembers something about her having the biggest back yard.

"I like the pool," the copper haired man greets.

"Well you should, it was the last one at the store."

Annie rolls her eyes at them. "What does Abby think?"

Katniss smiles remembering. "Oh she was so excited. We had to come straight home so she could unpack it. I'm just glad it was already dark or it would have been filled last night."

"She's so sweet," Annie adds. "Katniss Everdeen, this is Finnick Odair."

Katniss goes to offer him her hand, but forgetting that her right hand is holding the water hose, she exclaims, "Oh sugar snaps! I almost wet you!"

Finnick smiles and Katniss can see what Annie sees in him. "It's so hot, getting wet sounds good."

"Well, if you're nice, Abby and Callie might let you swim with them after while," Annie promises.

"Where are the two little princesses I keep hearing so much about?" Finnick asks.

"Abby is in the house helping Gale and Callie—"

A little blonde whirl running through the gate interrupts them. She stops when she sees the pool and comes running over. A breathless Peeta follows them. "Calliope Paige Mellark! I've told you not to run away from me like that!"

"Daddy! –ook! Water!"

Peeta comes rushing over, and crouches down by Callie. "You scared me, I wasn't sure where you were going."

Callie looks down. "I sorry Daddy." Peeta pulls her in for a quick hug, before Callie wiggles away. "Abby?"

"Hang on a minute," he answers. That's when he gets a chance to look up and see two friends looking down at him, and a new one. He straightens up and offers his hand. "Peeta Mellark."

"Finnick Odair. Don't you own the bakery?"

"I do. Don't you own the pool place?"

"I do. It's nice to finally get to meet you," Finnick answers.

Peeta nods then finally looks at Katniss. Her heart shudders in her chest, wondering why he is looking at her so— "Hello, Katniss."

"Hello, Peeta." She glances down and smiles. "Hello, Callie."

"Daddy mad," Callie whispers.

Katniss takes Peeta's place down by his daughter after she drops the hose into the pool. "You scared him. Sometimes when you scare someone who loves you as much as he does, it sounds like he is mad, but he's not."

Callie nods, then throws her little arms around Katniss' neck knocking them both off balance onto the ground. Callie's giggle floats around them as they tumble. Suddenly there is another little blonde joining them.

Two sets of arms wrap around Katniss' neck and she gives their little faces several kisses each as a wave of peace washes over her. Her heart swells, and she knows that in this moment, this is love. Pure, unconditional love. She wonders if she's ever felt this loved before. Until she looks up and sees Peeta watching them.

Kpkpkpkp

She is up to her elbows in a sink full of bubbles when she hears a quiet, "Thank you." He joins her at the counter, grabs the towel and starts to dry. "I turned around and she was gone. If she hadn't been in the fence—"

Katniss bumps him with her hip. "Hush, she's fine." She looks up at the girls splashing in the pool with Madge and Annie watching them, while Gale and Finnick stand there talking.

He was quiet in his task, too quiet for him. When she is ready to ask him something, anything, he says, "Belle wants custody."

The melamine plate she is putting in the dishwasher clatters to the rack. Her eyes seek out his crestfallen face that now matches the same expression Callie had earlier. "Sole custody?" She waits for his nod. "But, why?"

"Belle wants to move in with Delly."

"Wait, Delly lives two hours away in Charlotte."

He sets down the threadbare towel and watches the girls out the little window. "I know, Katniss. I know."

She quickly wipes the bubbles from her hands and pulls him away from the counter so she can wrap herself around him. He exhales into her hair. Inhales again, this time she can feel him burying his nose into her hair. She tightens her arms around him, and a shudder passes through him and she knows that his silent tears wet the top of her head.

kpkpkpkp

"Sugar snaps," she swears softly as she looks at the invoice in her hand. "Where are the ropes?" She looks around again and sees an unopened box. "Are you in there you twisted little fucks?"

Her box cutter slices through the packing tape holding the box together. "Oh thank goodness," she mutters as the red and blue packages come into view. She glances at the invoice and smiles. "That's everything."

The bell on the front door rings, telling her that someone is coming in. She looks up to see Peeta coming in. He looks around before he spies her in the mess of boxes, bubble wrap, brown paper and packages. "Hey, Katniss."

She starts to get up, but he is there helping her up. "Thanks, Peeta."

"You got a big order in."

"Hopefully this will be just part of what I'll need for Christmas." She wipes her hands on her jeans and meets his gaze. "What are you doing?"

"I just left Haymitch's office."

"Oh," She breathes. The lawyer on Main Street, just a couple of doors down from her, is known as everyone's go to when they need legal, well, anything. "What did he say?"

He runs his hands through his curls. "He wants me to file for sole custody, too."

She grabs his hand, steps over the smallest of the boxes and pulls him after her into her office. Since opening, her old, worn, but cozy couch has found its way in here, besides an electric kettle and some other touches of her old apartment. With a tug towards the couch, she softly commands, "Sit." While she turns to the hot kettle and fixes Peeta a mug of tea.

She sets it on the coffee table by him, and claims the spot beside him. "What do you want to do?"

He picks up the mug, and stares at it instead of drinking. "I think a week with me, and a week with Belle would be good, but Belle wants Callie all the time."

She reaches out for him, her hand coming to rest on his leg. He sets down the cup and his hand lands on hers. The heat from the hot liquid seeps into her, warming her more than it should. "Do you think if you just talked to Belle, she would agree?"

He shrugs. "Haymitch wants to call her in for a meeting."

"Do you think it would be better if it was just the two of you?"

"It might be." he finally looks up to meet her eyes. "When did life get so fucked up?"

"Once you two get this figured out, it will be better."

"You think so?" She feels his gaze searching for something.

She nods, hoping that whatever it is he is looking for, he finds it. "Since Callie is with Belle this week, why don't you come over for supper?"

His face relaxes into a smile. Did she give him what he needed? "That sounds good. Should I bring a cake? Pie? Strudel?"

She shakes her head and chuckles. "You don't have to bribe me with pastries to win my friendship. Just come over."

"Thank you. I have the bakery covered for the rest of the afternoon, can I help you?"

"You want to help me? Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. If I go to the bakery right now, I'll end up in the kitchen." He stands and offers her a hand up. She accepts his assistance, and he pulls her to her feet. "Where's Abby?"

"I love that child but when I get a shipment, she thinks it's all for her. So I begged Annie to babysit. She and Finnick took her to the nature center."

It's been a couple of weeks since the cookout. "Annie and Finnick? Are they getting serious?" He asks as he picks up a box and walks to the front.

She grabs another box and follows. "I guess? Annie really likes him. I've only seen them together that one time, but the way she talks, it sounds like he really likes her."

He starts to shelf the tents that were in the box. "That's good. Annie deserves some happiness."

"Why do you say that?" Katniss asks.

He meets her eyes through the rack of coats. "I'm surprised Prim didn't tell you, Annie was in a bad wreck a couple of years ago. She was in a coma for weeks."

Distant memories stir in her head. "You know, I think Prim did say something about that wreck. If she was as bad as all that, then yes, she deserves happiness."

They work in silence for a moment then in a voice, much smaller than he could ever be, she hears, "Do I deserve happiness?"

She drops the climbing gear in her hands and rushes over to him. He makes the next move when he grabs her into a fierce hug. She squeezes right back. They pull back at the same

moment and blue meets silver as they look into one another's eyes.

Before she knows it, his lips are on hers in a searing kiss. His tongue begs entrance, and she gladly welcomes him home. The kiss doesn't last that long when the bell above the door reminds them that they aren't the only ones on Main Street. They pull away breathless but his arms remain firmly around her, since they are in the corner and you can't immediately see from the front door.

"Welcome to The Great Escape. I'll be there in a moment," she calls out. A voice answers back, but she doesn't really pay attention to what they say, because Peeta is looking at her like a drowning man who was just thrown a raft. "Oh Peeta," she whispers, "you deserve every happiness."

Kpkpkpkp

Since their kiss in the corner of her shop, life and business claim their time. Katniss, has so many clients booked, that she has to beg Annie to come work and watch Abby. Katniss wonders if she should just go ahead and put Abby in preschool, but something holds her back. Besides, Annie promises her daily that selling tents, hammocks, and playing with Abby is the best job she's ever had.

For that, she will love Annie forever.

The evenings that have found Katniss still in the woods, Abby can be found over at Madge and Gale's.

Peeta, between driving back and forth to pick up Callie, to getting ready for the holiday rush, and helping coach the little league football team, is crazy busy too. So it's long phone calls and 'How are you texts' for the next couple of weeks.

Before she knows it, the week before Thanksgiving finds Katniss in the grocery store.

"Sugar smacks," she mutters under her breath. Abby is only three, will she really miss there being a turkey on the table on Thursday? She flips over what seems to be a little turkey to only have it end up being a twenty-five pounder. "Fuck, why isn't there anymore medium sized birds?"

"What are you doing?"

She glances up, seeing the question in Peeta's eyes. "Hey stranger. Looking for the Easter bunny. What are you doing?"

He chuckles, before his eyes widen, and his mouth forms a perfect O. "Oh crap. I forgot to ask you—"

"Ask me what?"

"Belle and I agreed, I get Callie for Thanksgiving, then she gets her Christmas." He sees her cringe. "Yeah, I know. I'm trying not to think about that one. It will just be me and Callie—I

always make too much food—"

Relief washes over her and she doesn't even give him a chance to finish, "Yes, we will be there."

kpkpkpkp

Thanksgiving day dawns cold and rainy. Katniss pulls up in the bakery parking lot. She shifts the Jeep into park when she hears Abby giggling in the back. "Why are you so excited?"

"Callie's house!" Katniss hears the little one start tugging on her harness trying to unbuckle the buckle.

"Hang on, Abby-kins. Let me come help you."

Katniss reaches for the door handle, only to have the door swing open for her. Peeta greets her with a smile, and before she can say anything, Abby squeals, "Callie!"

"Abby!" Callie yells as she climbs into the Jeep to crawl over Katniss to get to Abby.

Peeta grabs his daughter and says, "Hang on, Callie. Let Katniss get Abby out, then we can go play, ok?"

The little blonde stops wiggling. "'K, Daddy."

He gives her a quick kiss on her temple then smiles at Katniss as he steps out of her way. "As soon as Callie saw your Jeep, she was running out the door."

Katniss climbs out, and shuts the door. She looks down and meets Callie's eyes. "We missed you too, Callie. Abby couldn't wait to get here. She is so excited."

Peeta beats her to opening the back door where Abby watches her people through wide eyes. Callie climbs out of Peeta's arms, and onto the seat beside Abby. "Abby out, Daddy," Callie commands.

Peeta meets Katniss' eyes, silently asking. A warmth starts in her heart, and spreads throughout her limbs. "Go ahead," she affirms.

His gaze lingers, and she can feel the same hunger she felt for him, what feels like forever ago. It's she who breaks the trance, unable to see the same hunger mirrored in his eyes any longer.

Once he has Abby loose, the little girls take off running down the walk leading around the bakery. "Where are we going?" Katniss asks.

Peeta stops mid-stride, and waits for her to catch up. "After I inherited the building, I decided to put in a deck and a new door. That way, we don't have to open the bakery to get upstairs."

"That's a good idea. Didn't you try to get your dad to do that a long time ago?"

He shakes his head. "No—we might have talked about it, but he never did anything. After we moved, it was mostly storage."

They stop in front of the steps, watching the girls help one another up. They were on a landing halfway up looking back at them. " 'Mon Kitty!" Abby calls.

Callie looks at her friend, eyes widening when she hears what Abby calls her aunt. With a grin, she looks back at them. " 'Mon Kitty!" She echoes.

Peeta nudges her. " 'Mon Kitty," he whispers. "I like that nickname."

His murmur rakes over her long ignored nerves, setting them on fire. "Don't even think about it, Mellark," she growls only because she knows that if he really does start calling her kitten, she would be at his beck and call.

His boisterous laugh erupts. The girls, echo back his laughter, and even she can't stop the grin that appears. She rolls her eyes, and follows him up the stairs. In a flurry of excitement, mostly consisting of small people jumping up and down, and saying what sounds like to Katniss, every word in their limited vocabularies.

When Peeta finally gets the door open, Callie leads the way with Abby following both of them running into the space like they own it. Well, at least one of them does, Katniss muses.

They disappear around the corner that leads to Callie's room. She is about to follow them when she hears, "Katniss, come here."

She turns, and meets his gaze. He is standing over by the stove stirring something. That's when she notices how delicious it smells. The rich buttery turkey greets her from where it's still baking in the oven. She passes several dishes on the island. They are covered so she can only guess what is in them.

Peeta is holding out a spoon, with his hand under it holding it up for her inspection. She asks, "Is that your giblet gravy?"

His sweet blue eyes light up. "You remembered—"

"Of course I remember. That is the best stuff I've ever tasted, well, ever. Every time Thanksgiving would come around, I would dream about your gravy."

He chuckles, as he feeds her his offering. She can't help when her eyes flutter shut, and he hears, "Hmmmmm. Oh lord, Peeta. I think I would do anything for that gravy."

When she hears him groan, it hits her what she just said. Her eyes fly open to meet his soul searching, hungry gaze staring at her like she is the turkey in the oven. Or better yet, the chocolate cake sitting on the island behind her.

Even more than that, she knows she is returning his look.

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but Callie and Abby running back into the living area, breaks the spell. When she turns away from him, he grabs her hand for a brief moment. A jolt of electricity travels along her nerve endings, awakening long buried feelings.

Just as quickly as he grabs her, he lets her go. She misses his touch, his heat. His rich baritone, draws her attention to the small people in the room. Standing there, as proud as they can be, are the girls.

Katniss has to swallow her giggle when she sees what looks like, every piece of Callie's dress up clothes. Abby is dressed all in pink, with a pink boa, a pink tiara, and pink plastic shoes. On every finger, she has a plastic ring that looks like those Peeta puts on his cupcakes. Callie, twirls in a circle, a purple blur. When she finally stops, Katniss can see that she is wearing what Abby is wearing, from the purple tiara to the purple shoes, just purple, not pink.

Her hand goes to the back pocket of her jeans for her cell. She snaps several pictures while Peeta tells them how beautiful they both are. "You two look amazing," she affirms.

Abby closes in the couple of feet between them, and launches herself at Katniss' knees. Her aunt has to take a step back to keep from falling. Katniss crouches down in front of Abby, and says, "Easy now."

Everyone startles when the buzzer fills the apartment with its shrill sound. Callie cheers, and says, "It's time to eat!"

Abby, not one to let her friend cheer alone, joins in. Peeta chuckles, and offers Katniss his hand. She accepts it, and he pulls her to her feet. The adults follow the children to the corner where the kitchen is.

Katniss looks around for something to do, but even the table is set, waiting patiently for them. Peeta warns the girls, "Now, stand back, the oven is very hot."

He gets the big bird out, and shuts the door with his knee. "Come over here, girls."

"Me eat now?" Abby asks at her knee.

"Let's let the bird rest for a moment." She looks around the island for anything she could offer, when she spies the rich, golden brown yeast rolls, even her mouth starts watering. "Can I give them a roll?"

Peeta glances at her from where he is still poking at the turkey. "Of course. Girls, do you want one too?"

"Yes!" They answer together.

Katniss looks around, and asks, "Can they go ahead and sit down?"

Peeta wipes his hands on a hand towel, and nods. " Of course. I'll get them some milk."

After the girls are seated, and munching away, it hits Katniss how homey this feels. With that feeling, comes a sharp reminder of her grief. She turns away from the girls eating and walks to the French doors that overlook part of the town she ran away from so long ago.

"What's wrong?" his sweet, concern filled voice whispers in her ear.

She blinks fast. "Prim and Cato should be here. Not me."

His strong hands, grab her shoulders and turn her around into his embrace. Her arms welcome what he offers, and his touch once again fills her in places no one else has been able to. Even after all this time of getting over him, but still missing him, only he can touch her like this.

She feels him exhale into her hair, then inhale slowly like he does when he is baking a new recipe for the first time. Right when he sighs, "Oh, Katniss—" little bodies colliding into their legs interrupts what he was getting ready to say.

They come apart exchanging a longing look that surprises both of them. He talks to the girls before she has a chance to, while she tries to breathe halfway normally again.

"Let's go wash our hands, and eat," he declares. Abby and Callie, run down the short hall to the bathroom. Peeta turns back to her and before it registers what he is doing, he gives a soft kiss on the end of her nose.

He follows the girls disappearing around the corner. She has to close her eyes against the assault of memories that flood her. Pieces of their past flash in her mind, reminding her of how he would always do that, stealing kisses from her whenever he could. She covers her eyes, and exhales. Breathing in again, she tries to set her heart to rights.

Abby comes running back, beating the Mellarks. She flies to her aunt who gladly catches her. With Abby's arms around her neck, Katniss picks her up, kissing her chunky cheeks. "Kitty!"

"Hello sweet girl. Are you having fun?"

"Eat!"

Another little voice echoes, "Eat!" from down the hall.

Katniss carries Abby to the table where Peeta and Callie rejoins them. They get the girls seated, and start fixing a plate for everyone. Katniss almost picks up the knife Peeta had laid out, when he catches her eye with a sheepish smile. An old memory of eating another Thanksgiving feast at a much larger Mellark table and of Mr. Mellark carving the turkey makes her smile.

She nods at Peeta, "I remember." She grabs the knife and fork. "I'll follow you, sir."

He smirks and picks up the platter. He walks the couple of feet to the humble table like he is carrying the greatest treasure ever had. She supposes that today, of all days, he does.

The girls ooooh and ahhhh as if someone had coached them when they see their plates. Peeta's grin just gets bigger and bigger as he sets the turkey down. Katniss sits down in the other unclaimed chair, the one facing him.

Peeta straightens and clears his throat. Katniss can't help but to smile as he prepares. He ruffles his hair, pulls a chef's hat out of his back pocket and pulls it on his head. When he picks up the chef's knife and the fork and starts to strike them against each other like he is sharpening them, she can't help but to laugh. He catches her eye, and returns her grin as he says with an awful fake Swedish accent, "I'm a carven der turkey, Bork, Bork, Bork."

Callie and Abby giggle, but Katniss laughs. The last time she had seen and heard him impersonate the Swedish chef from the Muppets, they were getting way too drunk on a river bank somewhere.

He continues to carve while singing the goofy song the puppet always sang, and by the time he is done, even the girls are chiming in on his "Bork, Bork, Bork!"

In the minutes that follow as they eat, and chatter together, there is a hopeful but painful spark that begins in her heart.

Kpkpkpkp

The dishes are done, the leftovers divided and put away, when Katniss and Peeta finally get to sit down together on his overstuffed couch. "That was so good. Those leftovers are going to be even better," Katniss observes. If she didn't just eat an hour ago she would go looking for those said leftovers. Turkey smothered with mashed potatoes, covered in gravy make her mouth water. What the heck, it's Thanksgiving, she should—

"Do you want to watch the game?" Peeta interrupts her food daydream.

She shrugs. "A movie?"

"Can I see the score?"

"Are you still holding out hope that the Cowboys are going to win this year?" She teases.

He flushes. "I seem to remember you liking them too at one point."

"Ha!" she snorts. "I liked the cheerleader's boots."

She doesn't miss the wistful look in his eyes. "I like their boots too—"

Her well placed slap on his bicep interrupts his boot—cheerleader's day dreams. "Peeta Mellark," she scolds.

He holds his hands up, and pleads, "I was thinking of your white cowboy boots."

"You remember those?"

All of his teasing mood leaves his face. "I remember everything about you."

Somehow, those few words take her breath away. "You do?" She asks breathlessly.

He nods. "I do. I always will. Those are some of my best memories." He reaches for her hand, and she meets him halfway. "Can I kiss you?"

She starts to nod, then her stomach sinks and she shakes her head. "Wait! I don't want to be your rebound from Belle!"

He lets go of her hand, so he can cup her face with both of his hands. He eases forward until they are almost touching noses. "Don't you understand? Belle was rebound from you."

"What?" She asks breathlessly.

He runs his fingers through his curls, making them stand on end. "That day, when we had the

fight—"

She nods. How many times did she wish she could go back and change so many things. "I went after you," she admits.

He takes her hands again and brings her knuckles up to his forehead, as if he was begging for something, anything from her. "I followed you. I looked for you everywhere."

She allows herself to rest her cheek on the top of his crispy, perfect blond curls. His fingers squeeze hers in such longing that the electricity shoots straight to her heart. "I went to the lake."

He squeezes her again and slowly picks his head up. "The lake out behind your house?" She nods and his voice chokes with his sorrow. "I was there—I looked everywhere for you—"

She cups his flushed cheeks. "I was there, in our cave."

His eyes shut, against the old pain that still manages to twist to hurt him. "I looked, but somehow I missed you."

She inches close to him, until their noses almost touch and whispers, "I'm here now."

He opens his eyes, and she kisses him. His arms snake around her, pulling her as close as he can get her as they sit side by side on the couch. She pulls away for only a moment and asks, "What about the girls?"

"Do you want me to go check on them?" He asks, something she hasn't heard before in his voice.

"No, no. Stay here, keep that thought actually. Just let me go—" she stands up and smiles what she hopes is apologetically as she backs up. "Don't move, ok?" She asks hopefully.

He smiles and nods and she scoots around the corner. It's only a couple of steps, but it's awfully quiet. She peeks into Callie's room not knowing what to expect. What she finds is both girls, piled up on Callie's big bed like two little pups, fast asleep.

She tiptoes away and heads back to Peeta. She peeks around the corner, and crooks her finger in a come hither motion. He gives her a quizzical look but gets up anyway. She puts that same finger to her lips, and whispers, "Shhhhhh."

He leads the way, both adults tiptoeing back down the short hall. He stops in the doorway, and she peeks around him so she can see again what he is seeing. He whispers, "Are we having a sleepover?"

Her jaw drops, and she looks up at him. In the dim light of Callie's little lamp, she sees a questioning look on his face, full of hope. She grabs his arm, and instead of answering him right away, she tugs him back to the living room.

They round the corner, and she stops suddenly on the rug, whirling to face him. He stops surprised as she goes up on her tiptoes catching his lips. his hands pull her flush against him and she groans into his mouth. This is what she's been missing all this time, all these years of missing him, and her trying to convince herself that she didn't miss him at all.

She pours years and years of longing into this one kiss. And he—her sweet Peeta takes it all. His arms tighten around her, sweeping her off her feet. She stops kissing him long enough to look around.

"Where are we going?"

"I've waited for you for eight years." He rests his forehead against hers. "I can't wait anymore," he admits as he goes through a doorway she noticed earlier. He sets her down, and let's go of her long enough to turn on a lamp.

"This is your bedroom," she mutters in awe.

He nods. "It is." Her curls cascade over her shoulder and he picks up one of them, bringing it to his lips. he gives it a kiss, before he looks at her through lowered lashes. "I need you. Can I have you?"

She nods. "Oh Peeta. Only if I can have you right back."

The silence following her words is heavy with the electricity of their lust. Instead of going nice and slow, like most lovers would do, separated from the love for years and years, it turns into a race to see the other. He helps her with her shirt while she takes off his jeans. He skims her ribs reaching for her bra, making her erupt into giggles. He chuckles and grabs for her hands when she tickles him right back.

When her hands are in his, their gazes meet and they stop. Time seems to stop as silver meets blue. "I've waited for so long for this," she murmurs.

His gaze never wavers from hers, as he says, "You have grown even more beautiful. Damn I've missed you."

She cups his cheek, tears forming in her eyes. "I've missed you."

His fingers trail down her bare breast, causing goose pimples to erupt in his wake. He cups her breast making her lean into his touch. She watches him while he is touching her, and there is a ping in her heart when she sees the way he's looking at her.

He drops his hand, and she feels the loss of his touch in her soul. She opens her mouth, but before she can ask him anything, he is turning down the yellow dandelion quilt on his bed.

He looks back at her, and nods her over. When she is beside him again, he kisses her, and says, "I want you. Probably more than anything else on this earth right now. But before we do anything else, I need to kiss you all over."

She is speechless, as her desire pools in her. She climbs onto the bed, with his welcome weight joining her. She flips over, so she can sit on her bottom and scoot up in the bed. He crawls in between her open legs, and sits on his heels while she lays back.

"You always had the perfect belly button," he says as he traces it with his finger.

She looks down, and observes, "I do?"

He nods and gives her a silly smile. "You do. I've dreamed of it before."

Her heart twists in her chest. "You have?"

She feels her brow crease, and crawls over her as she lays down, welcoming him. He rests his weight on his elbows on either side of her head, while she wraps her arms around him. "Every morning when I was getting ready for the day, I had to convince myself to keep going. To keep on putting one foot in front of the other no matter what, and that one day, I might be happy."

His words make her want to hold him, to never let him go again. Her cool fingers find his flushed forehead and brushes the curl over. "Every night I had to convince myself that you had to be happy, so I had to be happy too if nothing else to convince myself that you were doing alright without me."

He goes ahead and lays down beside her, pulling her flush against him. She turns towards him and wraps her arms around his neck. He continues, "I was miserable, Katniss. I tried so hard not to think, to wonder what you were doing at any given time. Even when she told me that she was pregnant with Callie, I had to walk away from her," he pauses, and she wipes the single tear that leaks out of his eye. "Because I was so mad, that this new baby, wouldn't be part of you too."

"Peeta," she whispers as she pulls him impossibly closer. "My sweet Peeta. When Prim told me that you were going to be a father, I was so excited for you, that you finally were going to be a dad."

His bark of a laugh, is bitter, painful even. "And all I wanted was you."

She presses a kiss to his lips. "I'm here now."

He runs his hands down her back. "And so am I, thank goodness."

She gives him another kiss. "We have some things to make up for."

He nods. "I like your way of thinking."

"Then kiss me again, Mellark."

He smirks, and lowers his head, this time he claims her lips. She relaxes into his touch, as his kiss melts her insides. His hands touch her everywhere he can reach. He trails kisses down her neck before he loosens his hold so he can travel down her body.

She runs her fingers through his curls, and guides him to her hard nipples, yearning for his mouth. "Eager, are we?"

She arches against him, opening herself to him. He moves, so he is nestled in the cradle of her thighs. "Peeta," she groans. "I need you to touch me."

He looks up at her from where he rests his chin on her sternum. "But I am."

She grinds her pelvis against his stomach, wishing she could reach his hardness. "We can explore later. Right now, I need you inside of me."

He kisses up one side of her breast until he reaches her nipple. His tongue circles her nipple, teasing her. He gives her a lazy lick, and asks, "What do you need?" Before he gives her other nipple a squeeze.

She shimmies around, reaching for him. When she finds his velvet hardness, she gives him a breathless chuckle, while he groans into her touch. "Do you remember what to do with that?" She asks him with a smirk.

He thrusts into her palm, and buries his head on her chest. "I think you have the right idea," he says, muffled against her skin.

She grips him, and gives him a tug. "What are you going to do about it then?"

He pushes himself up, and looks at her with those stormy blue eyes that she still dreams about. he finds his way back up her until he is at her entrance. He cradles her head, and gives her a searing kiss while he pushes into her.

She wraps her hands under his shoulders as he begins to thrust. At first his movements are slow, as they get used to the feel of one another again. Then he sits up, still inside her and reaches for her ankles.

They smile together as he lifts her feet to rest on his shoulders. "Oh thank God, you remembered," she mutters.

He snaps his hips and reaches for her clit. "Every night, this is what I would remember, dream about. Me and you, like this needing each other."

She moans as he begins to rub. She arches as he pumps.

Her eyes roll back as the warm tingles spread from her core. He growls, "Look at me, Katniss."

She looks up in time to see him pull out. She reaches for him where she finishes him until he cums on her stomach. He collapses beside her, both of them breathing hard trying to catch their breath.

"Sorry about the mess," he gasps.

"It's ok, I forgot to ask about a condom."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him roll towards her, handing her a t-shirt. She wipes up and he admits, "I honestly didn't think we would—"

"No, I didn't think we would be doing that either." Dread fills her, squeezing off her airway. "You don't regret—"

He rolls back towards her on his side. "Never." He cups her face and just by the way he touches her, looks at her, wants her, she knows that he is telling her the truth. "I will never regret what we just did." His brows scowl together. "Do you?"

She shakes her head, giving him a smile. "No. I will never regret you." She reaches out for him, and in a series of movements, he ends up on his back with her resting her head on his shoulder, snuggled under his yellow quilt. Meekly, she asks, "What happens now?"

He clears his throat, tightens his embrace, and kisses the top of her head. "We take it day by day, hour by hour if need be." He moves under her, and says, "Look at me." He waits for her to pick up her head. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I've waited for you and I'm not letting you go again."

She cuddles against him, his words filling parts of her, she didn't think needed filling. With his arms around her, her lids grow too heavy to keep open any longer and she is soon asleep.

Kpkpkpkp

Little voices wake them up from the other room. Sleepily, the two, very naked adults look at one another and jump up. Peeta whispers, "Bathroom!" she bounds to the open door set in the corner of his room. In a flash, he joins her with her panties from the night before and one of his old t-shirts. In his other hand is his boxers and a shirt for him. They quickly dress when her bladder demands attention.

"Peeta," she mutters. "I gotta pee."

He smiles, and kisses her on the nose before he exits, closing the door behind him. She can hear him talking through the door to Abby and Callie. She can't make out what he is saying, but everyone sounds happy this morning.

She finishes up and washes her hands. When she opens the door, the girls hear her and come running. "Kitty! Me sleep with Callie!"

Katniss swoops Abby up and plants a loud good morning kiss on her chubby cheeks. "We did! did you like it?"

Callie is doing a little side-shuffle of her own. "Kitty!" she finally exclaims.

Katniss smiles, and Peeta catches her eye from the doorway giving her an even bigger smile.

She sits down on the bed with Abby in her lap and Callie climbs up beside her, until she finds her a seat on Katniss' other leg.

When she wraps her arm around Peeta's daughter, she can feel her heart expanding to let them all in. She kisses Abby on the top of her sweet head, then she pulls Callie close and kisses her too. Somehow, all of them here, together feels right.

She meets Peeta's gaze and smiles.

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss looks at her cell, groaning when she sees the time. She and Abby are supposed to be at the bakery in an hour but with the holiday rush at the mall, it looks like she isn't going to make it.

She unlocks her phone and starts to search for his number when Abby jerks hard on her hand. "Ho-ho!"

"Who?"

"Kitty, look!" The toddler points to the crowd gathering in the main hallway.

"Abby—" Katniss begins, "We don't have time for him—"

Another sharp jerk interrupts her. She pulls her back and of course, Abby's little face scowls like she is about to cry. "Hey, hey," she mutters as she crouches down on the child's level so she can look in her eyes. "Let me call Peeta and tell him what we are doing—"

"You don't need to call me, I'm right here," his deep baritones reach her.

Relief washes over Katniss, and Abby looks up, a big grin appears, chasing away the little one's tears. Abby reaches for him and asks, "Where's Callie?"

Peeta picks her up and kisses her temple before he turns to her aunt. With a shy smile, Katniss gives him a kiss. "She had to go visit her mama, baby. So it's just me, you and Kitty."

Katniss' cheeks grow warm as she remembers the past couple of days and nights with him. Abby saves her from having to say anything when she demands, "-ook Peeta! Ho-ho!"

Bless him, she thinks because he knows exactly who her niece is talking about. "Where is he?"

She falls in love with him even more when she sees them looking around the mall. Abby almost jumps from his arms when she spies him. "He there! -ook, Kitty! Ho-ho!"

The adults chuckle together. He asks, "Can we," he pauses as he shoots her a smirk. "Go see him, Kitty?"

"I don't think I have a choice. It's two against one." Since he has Abby, she grabs his bag along with hers and together they get in line.

Thankfully, when they get there, the line just about disappears when the ones who are waiting for their pictures step aside. Abby looks to her, then to Peeta then to her again, her eyes growing wide in her face while her lip quivers. "It's ok, baby girl," Katniss tries to reassure her.

"You come too?" Abby asks Katniss while she hugs Peeta tighter.

"We'll both go, if you want us to," Peeta murmurs.

Abby watches the other kids leave the fenced in space. Her little gaze settles on the man in the red suit, and he gives her a friendly little wave. "You ready?" Katniss asks Abby.

The little girl nods, and together, the three of them approach the man in red. He smiles at them, and offers, "Well, hello there little girl."

Abby clings to Peeta, burying her face in his shoulder before they hear a muffled, "No!"

Katniss can feel her cheeks heating up, and looks apologetically at Peeta. His wink, makes her feel a little better, but not much. He rubs Abby's little back. "Sweetheart, I thought you wanted to see Santa?"

Abby nods, and moves her head enough so she can peek out at him. She studies him and says to Peeta, "Where Mama and Daddy?"

Katniss feels her face crumble and she too, hides her face against Peeta's arm as he wraps it around her. He whispers to Abby, "Is that what you wanted to tell Santa?"

She nods and looks at him. "I want Mama and Daddy."

The people gathered around them are starting to look at them in puzzlement and she can hear some of them angrily whispering behind them. Peeta squeezes her tight against him and asks Abby, "Do you want to tell Santa and get your picture taken with him?"

"No," Abby admits before her nose is buried in Peeta's shoulder again.

Katniss looks up in time to see Peeta nod at the others gathered. "Sorry folks, she changed her mind." He nods at Santa, who waves at them. "Sorry Santa. Maybe next time?"

Peeta then, guides his Everdeen girls away from the assembled crowd, and leads them to a corner with an empty couch. He sits down, with Abby in his lap and pulls Katniss down beside him.

Katniss, rubs her eyes and whispers to herself, "I thought she understood—"

Abby crawls over to her interrupts her, then Peeta tucks her into his side and kisses her on the forehead. Katniss chuckles through her tears when Abby leans forward too. Peeta kisses Abby. "She's three, Katniss. Hell, I bet you don't even understand the whats and the whys."

Katniss shakes her head against his chest. "I wish we were at home."

Peeta kisses her on the top of the head, and stands up, sweeping Abby up. "Let's go. Your house is closer, can you drive?"

She stands, and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, what about supper?"

"Frank's Pizza?"

Abby perks up, and nods. "Pizza!"

"Pizza it is, then," she agrees. "Meet at my house, then?"

He glances over at Abby, his brows knit together in concern. "It might be better for her if we do hang out at your house, since you-know-who is not there."

Abby blinks once, twice, thrice before she pipes up, "Who is you-who?"

Katniss grabs her hand, and she nods at Peeta to follow. "You-know-who, silly girl," she teases, hoping to redirect her niece. "Come on, Peeta is coming to our house."

Kpkpkpkp

"Peeta!" Abby calls from the front of the old farm house. Little feet run to the back door that is normally used and she reaches for the door knob.

The familiar squeak of the door opening makes Katniss look around the corner. "Did you open that?"

Abby pays her no mind as she jumps from foot to foot. The creek of the screen door announces Peeta coming in with a pizza box and something in a bag. "Peeta!" Abby chirps again.

He sets the box on the counter beside the door, and reaches down to sweep Abby up. Abby chatters away like she didn't just see Peeta twenty minutes ago and he meets Katniss' eyes from where she watches from the doorway. He shifts the toddler onto his hip and crosses the room to her.

Her heart flips when he leans in, gives her a quick kiss. When he pulls away, the desire in his eyes makes her breath hitch with the unspoken promise. He clears his throat and croaks, "Eat. Let's eat?"

Abby squirms, and Peeta sets her down. She runs into the kitchen, and Peeta steps closer to Katniss. He whispers, "Hi."

She nudges him with her nose and echoes, "Hi." They aren't sure who moves first, but their lips meet. It's a gentle, 'hey there, how are you' kiss. Exactly the kind that you miss when there is no one there to give them to you after you've gotten used to them.

They separate with an exhale. He blinks a couple of times and she cups his face. The sound of Abby dragging a chair across the hardwood floor makes a grin appear on her face when she whispers, "Someone's hungry."

"Me!" Comes from behind Peeta.

They chuckle together and he steals one more kiss. After they eat, Katniss expects Peeta to go on home. Instead, he grabs Abby, and asks, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Katniss checks the clock on the wall. "It's eight. Abby needs a bath, and bed."

His face falls. "Oh ok, then." He kisses Abby on the cheek and sets her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katniss asks him.

"I-I-I don't know?" He stutters.

She closes the space in between them until she's pressed against him. "I wish you'd sleep here tonight."

His face flushes red all the way to his roots then he nods. "That can be arranged."

"Let me start Abby's bath water," she says before she gives him a quick kiss. He watches one little blonde head follow the tall chocolate one up the stairs.

Peeta looks around the well-lived-in living room. He only came here a couple of times when they were younger, but he can tell that a few things have changed. Oh sure, there are more pictures on the wall, Abby at different ages and sizes along with her parents on their wedding day.

The familiar sounds of a little one enjoying their bath, makes a wistful smile appear. Without another thought, he turns and follows the sounds upstairs. He stops in front of the bathroom door and watches Katniss drying off Abby. "That was a quick bath."

Katniss jumps, and Abby giggles. "Peeta!"

"You scared me to death, Peeta Mellark!"

"Sorry. It was a little lonely downstairs."

Katniss wraps Abby up and stands. Abby runs past Peeta down the hall and into the closest door. Katniss finishes wiping off her hands and says, "I've thought about selling this heap and getting something smaller, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"No, Katniss. Keep it. Abby might want it one day."

She nods and walks past him. "Let me get her dressed—"

"I'll wait out here."

She gives him a little smile and enters the room where Abby disappeared into. His heart loves the laughter that comes from that room. He wants so much to be a part of it, it hurts. He hears a sweet little, "Peeta. 'Mere."

He sings back, "Who, me?"

More giggles. "Peeta, are you?"

"Abby, I'm right here."

A little blonde head pops out of the doorframe. "Boo!"

He exaggerates jumping and even grabs his chest. "You got me!"

Abby comes to him, giggling all the way. He sweeps her up and carries her back to her room. His heart squeezes when he sees the hope on Katniss' face. Could it be that she is feeling all this too? She joins them and says, "Bedtime, Abby-kins."

"Play, please?"

Katniss holds out her hands, and reluctantly Abby goes to her. "Maybe we can do something special tomorrow?"

Abby nods while Katniss sets her down. The little one crawls into her bed and Katniss tucks the covers around her. Her aunt bends and presses a kiss to her niece's forehead. Little arms snake out and grabs her around the neck. Peeta can't quite make out what they say, but it sounds like a whispered, 'I love you."

All the lights go off but for a little night light. Then Katniss passes him, and holds up a finger to her lips. He follows her out in the hallway. She motions for him to follow her down the hall.

They don't go far, just to the next room. As soon as he walks in, he knows that this is Katniss's room. A simple wrought iron bed sits in one corner while an antique dresser sits in the other. A couch also resides along a wall with a coffee table full of papers in front of it.

She turns on the lamp and turns off the overhead light. "Come on in. Ever since I moved back, I've taken to hanging out up here while Abby goes to sleep. At first, she had nightmares."

He eases down onto the couch. "And now?"

She curls up on the other end. "She's much better. She only comes to get in the bed with one once or twice a week now."

He nods. "Callie will do that, especially since Belle moved out."

Katniss nods. "This year has been a rough one, hasn't it?"

Peeta doesn't say anything but simply opens his arms. She slides across the couch and curls up on his chest. She feels him kiss the top of her head and murmur, "I don't know, the last part of this year is looking up."

She picks her head up so she can meet his eyes. "I think you're right, Mellark. Kiss me?"

He slides his hands under her arms and lifts her the rest of the way so they can reach each other. His lips slide over hers, teasingly at first. She bites his lip and his eyes fly open to meet hers. With a smirk, she lets go and kisses where she bit him.

"Is that how it's going to be?" He growls. He doesn't give her a chance to respond when he lifts her all the way over him until she straddles him.

"Is this how you want it?" She mutters.

Without saying a word, he finds the bottom of the hem of her shirt and starts to lift it over her head. "Oh sugar snaps." She pushes his hands away and gets up. "Let me check on Abby before we go any further."

He coughs, "Yes, please check on her."

Katniss is only gone for a moment. That gives him enough time to sit up and ease his boots off. When she comes back, she eases the door halfway shut. "She's asleep."

"When does she come and get in the bed?"

"Not for a while. Around two at least." Katniss looks at him nervously. "I never thought you would be in my room."

He chuckles. "There is some kind of forbidden quality to all this, isn't there?"

"I keep expecting someone to come in here and ground us both."

Their eyes meet and he stands up so he can come over to her. When he is close, they stand there, without touching. His lips ghost her forehead with a sweet caress, while her fingers—"I just want to touch you."

His lips land on her forehead, and he says against her, "What's stopping you?"

Her fingers find his waist band, and she drags her nails along his skin, making him gasp. She runs her hands up his ribs, taking his shirt with her. He lifts his arms so she can get his shirt off.

As tall as he is, her nose lands right on his sternum. She presses a kiss there. He wraps his arms around her, and whispers, "Your turn."

His hands find the end of her shirt again and she lifts her arms to help him take it off. She reaches for the button on his jeans, and he runs his hands down her spine. When she wrests his button free, he finds hers.

They step away from one another and shimmy out of their jeans. When she is in her bra and panties and he in his boxers, they come back together. He backs her up until her knees hit the bed, but he grabs her before she sits down.

His arms go around her, and while he kisses her shoulder, he pops the clasp on her bra. The straps fall down her arms, and he catches the lace before it hits the floor. His knuckles barely touch the sides of her breasts, her nipples pebbling in response.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes as she finds the waistband of those boxers he's wearing. His breath hitches when she teases his tip. She finds his slit, and when she feels his precum, she smiles at him as she runs her nail through it.

"Katniss," he hisses.

"What is it, Peeta?"

He grunts in response when she pulls his boxers past his hips, letting them fall to the floor. His hardness rises up to meet her, and she can't resist a little squeeze. He pumps his hips in response to her touch.

Unable to stand much more, his hands end up on her arms as he pulls her close. He gives her a hard, fast kiss before he tosses her on the bed. She bounces with a giggle, but the look in his eyes is more predatory than one full of mirth. A thrill dances up her spine, ready for what he has for her.

He crawls after her, and that alone leaves her breathless. She falls back against the pillows as he stops at her waist. "I think I could kiss you all over," he admits.

She reaches for him, running her fingers through his curls. "What about what I want to do?"

He raises a brow at her words. "But what if I want to do this?" and proceeds to bite her nipple, causing her to arch into his touch.

"Ok," she says weakly.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, you can do that," she says. "I'll allow it.

He breathes, "Oh good." Before he starts to lick her here and bite her there.

"Peeta," she whispers as she wiggles under him, his touch making her boneless.

He releases her nipple with a pop. "What is it, Kitten?"

For some reason, she doesn't mind him calling her that. She squirms again. "I need you."

He kisses her neck. "I need you," he echoes.

"Condom? Did you bring one?"

He lifts his head and nods proudly. "I did." He reaches for his jeans and pulls one out of his wallet. The crinkle of plastic makes her even more needy, and in just a moment, he slides home.

Her eyes roll back and all the air leaves the room. He starts to move, and it's all she can do to hang on. She reaches her peak first, with him coming close behind. He gets up long enough to throw the condom away, and then he is climbing back into the bed with her where they curl up together and drop off to sleep.

Kpkpkpkp

"You know, I didn't even think we'd put up a tree this year."

"Not even a small one? for Abby?"

"Maybe a small one." She pauses for a moment watching the little girls chattering away as the rearrange all the ornaments they can reach. "I'm glad that you're here. And Callie too."

Peeta grabs her and pulls her in. His arms, his touch, the sound of his breath grounds her. "I'm glad that you came back." She lifts her face for his kiss. They only get a quick peck in before little angry voices interrupt them.

"Mine."

"No, mine!"

Abby and Callie are standing toe to toe, both of them pulling on a Santa ornament. "What are you two doing?" Peeta asks.

"That's mine," Abby defends.

"No, mine," Callie counters, almost in tears.

He takes the Santa from them, and puts it back on the tree. "Hey, ladies. Why don't we leave the tree alone," he stops while they protest. "Listen to me," They finally quiet down while Katniss watches with a smile on her face. He needs several more children to corral and he'd love every moment of it. She has to smile at the fact that her thoughts don't send her running, but instead imagining what would a little girl, with her chocolate hair and his Carolina blue eyes look like. Or even a boy, a boy to try to even out all these girls. Her silver eyes, and blond curls to match Callie and Abby's.

Peeta's voice interrupts her daydreams, "Katniss?"

She meets the question in his eyes. "Peeta!" She looks behind him to Callie and Abby looking at her with little creased brows. She grins at them and their little faces return her smile. "What?" She asks.

"Paper? We were going to color."

He's still looking at her quizzically, when she kisses him. "The paper is over here," she says over her shoulder as she walks over the bookshelf. After she retrieves the notepad, and finds a seat on the couch.

Peeta moves the books on the coffee table and helps the girls. Then he takes the seat beside her. She leans over and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could take this moment and freeze it."

"Mmmm—" she agrees. "I'll allow it."

His deep chuckle surrounds her like the balm he has come to be for her weary soul. "You will?"

"I will."

A ringing shreds the gentle mood. Peeta huffs as he gets to his feet so he can fetch his phone from the kitchen counter where he's gotten into the habit of leaving it.

Katniss can't help but to smile at his backside and how he fills his jeans. "Kitty!" A little voice demands her attention. She starts to say something to Abby, when a harsh, "Damn it, Belle," comes from the kitchen.

Callie gets up and runs to Peeta, while Abby watches Katniss. "Kitty," Abby mutters.

"Come here, Abby-kins," Katniss says with open arms. She can still hear Peeta saying something so she sweeps Abby up, settles her on her hip and walks into the kitchen.

Callie has wrapped herself around Peeta's legs while he growls into the phone. Katniss crouches down by Callie, and motions for her to come. Callie doesn't hesitate a moment but flies into Katniss' embrace.

She glances up at Peeta who stares out her dark window above the sink, listening. "Come on, girls," she says, leading them back to the couch. They all find their seats, and instead of going back to color, Abby sits on one side and Callie on the other. "How about a story?"

They both nod, and Katniss says, "Abby, get the Santa book."

Callie nods, and says, "Yes." While Abby gets the book. Katniss opens it up, and begins, "Twas the night before Christmas—"

She tries to read and listen to what is happening in the kitchen, but the story won out. They all get lost in the simple poem from almost two hundred years ago and it's not until Katniss closes the cover and looks up that she sees a heart-broken Peeta standing there.

Settling the book aside, she arises and goes to him. A defeated man grabs her as soon as she is near. "She's coming for her."

"What?" Even Katniss can't keep the emotion out of her voice. "When? Why? I thought—"

"Delly's family. They are going to visit Delly's family in Virginia."

Not for the first time in her life, Katniss wishes she had words, wonderful words to say when she needs them. Instead, she grabs him around the neck and whispers, "I've got you."

"I'm so glad that you do."

"Do you need to go get anything at the bakery for her?"

"No," he clears his throat. "No, she has everything." The anguish in his voice, breaks her heart, "Why? Why is she taking her? It's only the twenty-third, for fucks sake. We were going to give them their presents—"

"We can still do that. Or do you want to wait until Callie comes back?"

He hugs her tight again. "I don't know, Katniss." His voice is a harsh whisper in her ear. "I can't do this anymore. Something's got to give."

She hugs him even tighter. "I know, Peeta. I know." They feel little arms surrounding their legs. Katniss lets go of him long enough to bend over and pick up both of them. She lifts them up with a giggle, his arms surround them all.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

She gets lost in his sky blue eyes and even with their arms full of little girls, she echoes, "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

Callie and Abby giggle then together they chime in, "-ve you!"

When the laughter quiets, Katniss asks, "When will they be here?"

"An hour? They were almost here when she called."

She can see his lips thin, so she says, "Why don't we let them take a bath and play for a little bit longer?"

He nods. "I've got them, go start their bath."

Katniss stops long enough to turn up the heat, and runs up the stairs. She is lost in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear them coming up the stairs until she hears Abby's sob. "what's wrong?"

Callie and Peeta come into the bathroom right after Abby, and Peeta offers sheepishly, "I told them." Katniss can see the tears in Callie's eyes too. "They aren't taking it well."

"Oh girls," Katniss coos, "Come here." They are in her arms in a moment. She sets them back so she can see both of their faces. "Let's take a nice warm bath," She tickles them, drawing a reluctant giggle out of both of them. "Then we'll go play until Callie has to go with her mommy. Ok?"

The girls nod, and Katniss helps them out of their clothes and into the bath. Once they are playing, Katniss stands and walks out into the hall where Peeta is pacing. She wants to touch him, anything to help him, but she knows that she can only offer him her support.

He stops when he spies her watching him. She does only what she can do, she opens her arms. He steps into them where she wraps him in her arms. They stay like that until his phone rings again.

"When will this nightmare end?" His harsh whisper makes her want to protect him even more. He digs the phone out of his pocket and swears, "Damn it," when he sees who it is.

"She's already here?"

He nods, and growls, "Where are you?"

He sighs heavily. "Fine. Do you remember where Katniss Everdeen lived?" a long pause then, "Yes, we are here, if you want her, then come here and pick her up. Did you understand me that time?" He takes the phone from his ear, and starts to throw it, but she catches his hand. He melts in defeat and she catches him in time.

"Go meet her. It sounds like there is a lot you two need to talk about?" She asks. He nods, and she continues, "I'll get them out of the bath and be down in a minute."

"I'm so tired, Katniss."

"I know, Peeta." She cups his cheeks, and kisses him. "We'll figure something out. Anything has got to be better than this."

A knock echoes through the empty downstairs. She steps away and he makes his way down the staircase.

"Kitty!" Calls her back to the girls. They finish washing, then wrapping them in towels, she sends them to Abby's room, where Callie's stuff was left. It's controlled chaos getting them dressed. When they have their Christmas gowns on, and their wet heads combed, they all go downstairs. Callie's overnight bag is in Katniss' hand.

When they reach the bottom, the angry voices stop, and Callie asks, "Momma?"

Standing in her living room, is the once beautiful Belle. Katniss supposes she is still pretty, but having seen the anguish she is putting her ex-husband through, she just wants her out of her house.

Callie is hugging Belle, while Abby wants Katniss to pick her up with this stranger in her living room. Her friend is happy to see her, but her Daddy glares at.

Belle turns to Katniss and gives her what could only be described as a grateful smile. "Katniss Everdeen, I haven't seen you—well, since school?"

Katniss nods. "It's nice to see you too, Belle."

Peeta snorts behind his ex, making her turn to face him. "Tsk, tsk, Peeta. I thought we were going to play nice."

He runs his hand through his curls. "Nice? You forgot how to do that years ago. I think you decided to take after my own mother instead of yours."

Belle's eyes narrow to slits. "I'm the one who had to listen to talk in your sleep every night. A woman gets tired of knowing that her husband regrets their marriage."

Peeta steps closer to her and holds out his hands. Callie comes straight to him. Katniss doesn't hear what he says to her, but he gives her a kiss before he passes her back to her mother.

Belle picks up Callie's bag, and gives Peeta a look. "I suppose you want her for New Year's then?"

"We agreed, Belle."

"Fine, I'll call when we get back from Virginia." She turns towards the door only pausing long enough to say to Katniss, "Goodbye Katniss. I think you will have better luck with him than I ever did."

Katniss wonders what she means by that as the door shuts behind Belle. She hears Peeta stomping into the kitchen and Abby asks, "Callie?"

"I'm sorry baby. Callie isn't going to spend the night after all."

Abby's lip quivers and big, fat tears come leaking out. Katniss pulls her around, so that she is hugging her. Peeta guides them to the couch, where they all sit down. Abby buries her head on Katniss' chest, and Peeta tucks them into his side.

Overwhelmed with everything, Katniss begins to rub Abby's cheek and sing:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe and here it's warm

And here the daisies guard you from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

He kisses her temple, and looks down. "She's asleep," he whispers.

"Right after Prim and Cato, that was the only way I could get her to sleep."

He nods. "Let's get her up to bed?"

"Help me up?"

After he helps her, they go upstairs together. After Katniss tucks Abby in, they turn off the light. No sooner than they are in the hallway, then he is grabbing her like a drowning man. He picks her up and carries her to her bedroom.

He sets her down, and her arms surround him. He whispers harshly, "Tell me—"

"You will be happy again."

"Tell me—"

"You deserve to be happy." He leans back so they can look into each other's eyes. She cups his cheeks and wipes his tears with her thumbs.

"Will you stay? With me?"

She touches her forehead to his. "Always, Peeta. Always."

His lips are far from gentle, but she lets him take what he needs from her. Hands are demanding as shirts come off. Pants follow, hitting the floor with a soft thud. She crawls onto the bed, but his calloused hands stop her on the edge.

She freezes, her desire pooling at the thought of what she hopes is about to happen. He finds the braid trailing down her back. With a sharp tug, that sends waves of desire through her, he rubs her butt before he sinks a finger into her depths. She bucks against his hand and moans when he pulls out. He doesn't give her a chance to breath when his hardness is sinking deep into her.

"Oh fuck me," she purrs.

He tightens his grip on her hair as he begins to do just that. It doesn't take her long, to hit her first orgasm, and she is reaching fast for her second one when he pulls out, and flips her onto her back. He is back where he belongs as soon as she opens her legs.

His eyes flash with want, desire, need. The way she hangs on to him, he knows that she feels the same. Her second one, leaves her gasping for breath, while he pulls out cuming on her stomach.

He collapses beside her and together they catch their breath. "Damn, Kitten," he mutters. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she hums, her endorphins making her nerves sing. "That was perfect."

He leans over and kisses her on the nose. "You need a washcloth."

"That I do."

He leaves to go to the bathroom, and it doesn't take him long to come back. He picks up his boxers and says, "I'm hungry."

She stands up and grabs her panties. "There is some pie."

"Yes, I know." He pulls on his shirt. "Do you want some too?"

"I could eat." She pulls on her shirt.

"I'll race you," he challenges, and she is so happy to see his smirk, that she almost lets him beat her. They tip-toe past Abby's room, then run down the stairs. They reach the kitchen at the same time, but she touches the refrigerator first. "Too bad it's not in there," he says as he opens the oven door.

"It's warm?" She asks.

"Hmm-mmm. Get a fork," He commands.

She reaches into the silverware drawer and pulls out two forks and sets them on the island. She turns to ask him something when he's lifting her onto the island. "What are you doing?"

He pulls the pie over and sinks his fork into the middle of it. She bites her lip as he lifts a bite of the gooey apple to her lips. "I'm feeding you some pie."

Her lips close on the tines and the wonderfulness that is his pie overwhelms her taste buds. He gets the next bite, and she asks him, "Are you ok?"

He chews thoughtfully, and nods. "We need to have a meeting with Haymitch." He gets another fork full and offers it to her. As she chews, he continues, "Even if they could just move closer. I know Delly can find a job anywhere."

She swallows. "What is she doing now?"

"She's a plumber."

She clears her throat. "Yeah, she could get a job anywhere doing that. Funny, I never pictured her doing that. I thought she didn't like getting dirty."

There is a loud knock on the front door, she jumps, and he glares. "Who could that be?" He asks.

Katniss slides off the counter, and grimaces. "We are both in our underwear."

"Let's see who it is. We might not want to answer the door." They both walk into the living room. Peeta makes it to the door before she does, and opens it wide open. She doesn't have a chance to say anything, because it's Belle, Delly and a tear stained little girl.

"Daddy," Callie sobs.

He reaches for her, and the little one leaps to his arms. She steps forward and asks, "What happened?" Before he has a chance to say something he might regret.

Delly meets Belle's eyes and says, "As soon as we put her in the car, Callie started crying. She usually stops in just a minute—"

"She always cries?" He is growling again.

Katniss puts her hand on his arm. "How far did you go?"

Belle ducks her head. "County limits."

Peeta swears under his breath, and kisses the top of Callie's head. "We need to talk."

"Can it—"

"No, Belle. It can't wait. Now, this is killing us all."

Belle looks at Delly and Delly nods. "You're right. I want to see Callie more, and I know you do too. We've been talking, and I think we are ready to move."

For the first time, joy, pure joy lights up Peeta's eyes. "Move where?"

Delly begins, "My grandmother is sick and no one is left here to take care of her. She offered me her house if I came and helped her. Belle said that she would stay home with grandma, while I opened a new plumbing business."

"You're moving—"

Belle interrupts him, "You won't mind us living here?"

He shakes his head and wraps his arm around Katniss' waist. "No, not at all." He gives her a kiss, then looks at his ex. "Is Callie staying here?"

All of her earlier disdain gone as she asks, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Now you two need to go," He herds them out the door. She can hear them still talking, and when Belle bring Callie's bag back and kiss the toddler on the cheek.

Peeta steps back in and shuts the door behind him. Callie spies her and calls, "Kitty?"

Katniss joins them, and coos, "Hello, sweet girl. I'm glad that you came back." She is rubbing Callie's back. Callie yawns and lays her head down on Peeta's chest. "Let's get her into bed."

He heads upstairs and she puts up the pie and turns off the lights. By the time she has the doors locked and starts up the stairs, he meets her out in the hallway. With a finger to his lips, he grabs her hand and leads her to her room.

She looks down and chokes back a giggle. He looks down looking for what she sees, and he chuckles too. "I just had one of the most important talks in my life, in my boxers, in front of my ex-wife and her girlfriend."

"I was in my panties to witness it all."

He runs his fingers through his hair, and looks at her. He's never looked at her like that before. "Hell, Katniss. I was going to wait until Christmas day—"

Her heart flips. "What are you talking about?"

He walks over to his duffle bag and digs in the side pocket. When he turns, he sinks down on one knee. "I know you don't like flowery speeches, so I'm just going to ask. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

He offers her a simple but breath taking pearl and diamond ring. "Are you sure?" She chokes out.

"More than anything."

She nods, "Yes! Yes, Peeta Mellark, I will marry you."

He stands and takes her left hand, slides the ring on her finger. Their lips meet, and she can taste the promise of tomorrow on his lips and somehow, some way, she knows that everything is going to be alright.

He pulls away and with a grin, he starts, "You know what would be really romantic?" He waits for her to shake her head. "We should load the girls in the truck tomorrow, and go to Gatlinburg."

"You mean- elope? You want us to elope?"

He kisses up her neck, biting the spot that makes her all tingly and more than a little breathless. "Hmm-mmm," he hums. "We should do it…"

* * *

I need to thank kleeklutch and alliswell for doing what they do best. I need to thank notanislander for chatting with me lol… along with klee and alliswell for talking through stories with me. I hope you ladies stick around for the next phase…

To the ladies of facebook, thank you for your love and support. And for helping to name non-canon characters…

I need to thank my dearest sohypothetically. Even now, this midnight hour, she is at home working to make sure all of this goes smoothly. I need to send you cookies… or at least a cake…


End file.
